Merlin, I love her
by Fawkes01
Summary: So I wrote this One-Shot a few years ago and thought I'd share it. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOKS OR SEEN THE MOVIES IT WILL SPOIL IT. Harry is about to get married to the love of his life. Harry POV. Normally I wouldn't ship this couple but I really enjoyed writing this. Inspiration came from 'Tenerife Sea' by Ed Sheeran


**Hey everyone! I know this one is kinda random compared to my Glee stories but I wrote this a few years back. Let me know what you think in a Review and Keep Reading. Enjoy!**

 _ **Italics are flashbacks**_

I'm standing here, waiting. I'm nervous, not because I feel that I have made a mistake but because I'm excited for this new adventure. I've been on many adventures in my life but this is so different. The best part is that this is a lifelong adventure and once I take the first step there is no turning back. I know, it's cheesy but I'm emotional right now and I don't care. My palms are starting to sweat and I'm not sure that this tie could be any tighter. I feel Ron pat my shoulder. He's standing next to me. I couldn't imagine anyone else standing by my side right now.

Many things have lead up to this point. So much planning, so many people to talk to, it's nutters how many things are involved. To start it off I felt that Arthur should be the first to know. When I originally planned to ask him I got very nervous. Trust me it's nerve-racking.

 _We were sitting in the living room at the Burrow. Everyone else had gone to bed after dinner. I had asked Arthur to meet me in the living room once everybody had gone upstairs. He poured two glasses of Firewhiskey and sat down in his favorite chair by the fireplace. I decided that I should sit across from him in the other chair. I wanted to look as serious as possible and didn't feel that the loud screech that comes from the couch when it harbors the slightest bit weight would help me with this. So I sat down across from him. He crossed his legs and took a sip of the whiskey. He could tell that this was going to be a very important conversation and for some reason that made me even more nervous._

 _When I first opened my mouth to talk nothing came out so took a generous gulp of the whiskey, coughed slightly and began again._

 _"_ _Arthur" I said, "You and Molly have always made me feel like part of the family. I feel so blessed to have you all in my life. You have always been like a father to me. I want you to know that I love Ginny. You have raised an amazing daughter. I felt that I should come to you because I hold the utmost respect for you. Arthur…" Okay so first off he hasn't said a word at all. He is just sitting there with a hint of a smile on his face. I have no idea what that means and to be honest it's scaring the hell out of me. "Arthur" I started again, "I want to ask you for your blessing to marry Ginny. I love her and I want to spend my life loving her."_

 _Silence. I'm pretty sure that I haven't taken a breath in a surprisingly long time. He looks quite comfortable and I'm over here sweating like a hippogriff._

 _He takes a sip of the whiskey and says, "Harry, I couldn't imagine a better man for my daughter to marry. You are able to deal with her famous Weasley temper and you stand your ground when you believe in something. I personally think that that makes you braver than standing up to Voldemort. I am honored that you feel the need to ask me even though Ginny will do as she pleases." He cracks a smile. Then it happens. "I have always looked at you like one of my sons. I would be thrilled to have you marry my daughter. Yes, Harry you have my blessing."_

 _Then I breathe, I'm surprised I haven't passed out. We both stand up and he pulls me into a hug._

 _"_ _Thank you, Arthur."_

 _He smiles and raises he glass in toast of my bravery. I laugh at that even though he is right about the Weasley temper but Merlin I do love her._

Normally a guy would then ask the mother but I knew better than to do that, if you know Molly than you understand why. That's when I decided to talk to Ron and Hermione. The three of us went out to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. Now I was pretty sure on what their reactions would be…I was right. Hermione was thrilled and she gave me a huge hug, Ron, however, was quiet. I could see his mind working, believe me when thinks hard about something it's obvious. His face squishes up and honestly he looks like he's pain. Once he's decided on something it's like you can hear "Lumos" come from his brain.

I'll never forget what happened next. He looked up at me, grinned and said "Good luck mate" and took a drink of his whiskey.

So now I'm here. There are so many people in this tent. They were all talking and laughing until I walked in and straight to the front. Once I was in my spot all eyes were on me. I focused on one person, Teddy. He is sitting on his grandmother's knee in the first row on my side, in a second he'll be gone, he is the ring kid, I have no idea what the official title is but I'm glad he's going to be in the wedding. His grin is helping me stay calm. That kid is so important to me. I can't believe he's nearly five.

I should probably tell you who all I chose to be my groomsmen. There's Ron, obviously, then Neville. I know not many but if I had chosen another bloke it would have been a Weasley but I couldn't have just chosen one, except Ron, and that would mean that it would like my own quidditch team up here. So there it is two blokes. Ginny and I decided we would each have only two people. I must say that I have heard many stories about brides being insane about wedding details but Ginny was quite calm about the whole thing. Did I mention that I love her?

Molly is already tearing up, I'm glad I didn't tell her before I proposed. I'm not sure that she would have been able to keep it a secret. The only people who knew before I proposed were Arthur, Hermione and Ron. I wanted Ginny to be able to tell everyone afterwards. The proposal turned out great. I wanted it to be a quiet one. Ginny and I both enjoy our privacy.

 _Most of the Weasleys are out of the Burrow. In fact, the only people at the Burrow are Ginny, Ron, Hermione and me. For the Burrow to be quiet is rare so it had to be now._

 _Ginny is in her room with Hermione talking or whatever girls do. I walk in and they both look up at me. I am looking at Ginny, her beauty always takes me by surprise, and in fact I freeze for a second. She grins at me like she knows what I'm thinking, she probably does. She's brilliant; I'm not sure how she couldn't know what she does to me. I honestly believe that I fall in love with her every time I see her. I know, I'm being cheesy again but that's what she does to me, I can't help it._

 _"_ _Gin" I say, "You wanna play some quidditch, one on one?"_

 _"_ _You're on handsome." She replies with a smirk "I'll be back, Mione. I have to show my man how it works."_

 _"_ _You two have fun and kick his butt, Gin." Hermione says laughing_

 _So we get outside I run to the shed and grab the brooms and the snitch. I toss her a broom and let the snitch loose. When we get in the air it's on. I got the snitch the first time but she got it the second time. I tell her that if she wins then I have a surprise for her. Like I said earlier, she's brilliant but she's also competitive, that's one of the many, many things that I love about her. I can see Ron and Hermione watching the game from Ginny's room. I'm not trying very hard to win but I have to make it look like I'm at least trying a bit. In the end, she kicked my arse._

 _When we meet in the middle of the pitch I tell her to follow me. We fly over to the small lake that they have. I love this spot, so does she. We sit down under a tree. She's sitting next to me, her head on my shoulder and her hand in mine._

 _"_ _I love you, Gin."_

 _"_ _I love you too Harry."_

 _We both grin, we've heard those words a thousand times but every time it's said it's like the first time._

 _I pull away from her standup to stretch. She copies think that we are about to leave. I surprise by pulling her into a hug and kiss the top of her head._

 _"_ _Gin, I have a question."_

 _"_ _What is it?" she asks and pulls away_

 _"_ _We have been together for about four years now." She nods her head "I have loved every second. You're amazing and I don't know what's gunna happen for the rest of my life but I do know one thing. I want you there and I want to be there for you." I pull out the small box and get down on one. Her face at this moment will never leave my memory. She's wearing some worn jeans, an old t-shirt of mine and converses, her hair is in a ponytail. I'm logging all of this into my memory._

 _"_ _Ginny, will you…"_

 _"_ _YES!" she doesn't even let me finish and I don't care. I jump up and pull her into a huge hug. I lift her off the ground. When I set her down, she sticks out her left hand, I slip the ring on her finger. I'm nearly positive that our faces are stuck like this, in huge smiles and I don't care._

I grin at the memory. Then the music starts. First down the aisle is Victorie. She is really enjoying throwing rose pedals. Next is Teddy, there's that grin of his, I smile back at him. My heart is beating so fast. Next is Luna, she seems like she's in her own world like usual. Hermione is after her. Hermione smiles at me and takes her spot.

 **(A/N- Listen to 'Tenerife Sea' by Ed Sheeran, it was my inspiration.)**

Then the music changes and my heart, which was going as fast as a hummingbird, now stops. There she is. Her father is holding her arm but I'm not looking at him. Remember how I told you that her beauty surprises me every time I see her? This is completely different. She is so beautiful that I don't know why I haven't gone blind from seeing her, surely a beauty of this magnitude should blind anyone that lays eyes on it.

I don't know when it started but I am now aware that there are tears running down my face. I can't believe this. I am about to be married to this woman, this woman that is gliding towards me, this woman who has taken my breath away, this woman. She has a smile on her face and she's crying as well. Her eyes are the bluest I've ever seen them. I feel like my legs are jelly and I am about to collapse, I pretty sure that Hermione as cast some sort of spell on me to keep my standing. _'Smart move, Mione'._

Once Ginny gets to the alter I shake Arthurs hand and grab hers. I never want to let go. She hands Hermione her flowers but never breaks eye contact. Her smile widens as she reaches up to wipe tears from my face.

Now I know that I'm supposed to know what all is said at my own wedding but I have no idea. It's like my body is taking over because my mind is too full of pure bliss. I'm sure that if I looked around Molly would be crying her eyes out and Arthur might have a tear in his eyes as well. The only thing that I feel besides this bliss that I told you about and pride is some sort of shiver that has nothing to do with my marriage. I don't know how I know, so don't ask but I am completely positive that my parents are standing next to me. I know that my mum is crying and my dad is smiling and even Sirius has his hand on my shoulder. When I feel a cold metal on my hand I realize that I have already put her ring on her finger and now she is placing mine on my finger.

Then everything changes and all noise comes back and I hear the witch that is performing or ceremony tell me to kiss my wife…my wife. When our lips touch everyone is gone except us. We are alone, she is in my arms and I am in hers. This is home. She is my home. This kiss is our eternal link and even when we stop I still feel that bond connecting us forever.

I now hear everyone clapping. All of her brothers are whistling. As we walk down the aisle I know that she is my future from this point on and I could never be happier. Merlin, I love Ginny Potter.


End file.
